


Just a Few More Minutes

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wakes up too early on his day off and can't go back to sleep, so he decides that Kurt should entertain him, even if that means Kurt will be late to work. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Few More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mailroomorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailroomorder/gifts).



> Ahhhhh so I haven't published anything in almost a year! I've been writing a lot though and have 5 or so stories just hanging out nearly complete in my writing folder! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Sebastian groaned and turned away from the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. He’d neglected to close the blackout curtains last night (for a good reason) , and now the fucking sun was waking him up at--he peeked over at the clock on the nightstand--seven-thirty on his fucking day off. He closed his eyes and burrowed under the covers, hoping he’d go back to sleep, but it was no use. Kurt was getting ready for work, and the sound of the shower (and Kurt’s soft singing), combined with the bright sunlight prevented him from falling back asleep. He sighed and reached for his phone, checking to see if there were any emails that needed his attention (there weren’t) or any interesting new headlines (there weren’t). He briefly considered getting out of bed, but the sheets were soft and warm against his naked skin and he was far too comfortable and sleepy to consider taking such drastic action.

  
The shower water turned off and an unbidden tingle of anticipation zipped through him. Kurt looked amazing in his well crafted, expensive outfits, but Sebastian liked him best in just a towel, dripping wet and nearly naked. Sebastian heard Kurt’s footsteps and rolled to face the bathroom door so he’d be able to get a proper look at Kurt. The door opened, slower than he was hoping it would and a happy sigh worked its way out of him when Kurt (and his beautiful body) came into view.

 

Kurt was startled by the sound, and jumped so hard his towel nearly fell off.

 

“Pity,” Sebastian mumbled, his voice rough and scratchy from disuse.  

 

“What is?” Kurt asked as he tucked the towel back around himself.

 

“Your towel almost fell off...but it didn’t.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, and headed for the closet. “What are you doing up so early anyway?”

 

“Fucking sunlight,” Sebastian grumbled, throwing a hand over his eyes to block out the sun.

 

“Maybe you should have closed the curtains before bed then.”

 

“It’s your fault that I didn’t.” Sebastian said, smiling to himself as images from last night floated through his mind.

 

Kurt turned from where he was deciding between two suits and rose an eyebrow. “Oh _really_? I’d love to hear you explain how it could possibly be my fault.”

 

Sebastian propped himself up on an elbow and eyed the naked expanse of Kurt’s back, feeling himself starting to get wet as he thought about the many many times he’d kissed that skin. “Well. When I came in to get ready for bed last night you’d fallen asleep in your underwear with the light on. I turned it off and then you were just laying there half naked with the moonlight on your skin looking ridiculously beautiful. So...it’s your fault because you’re so gorgeous I just couldn’t bear to rob myself of such a magnificent sight.”

 

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. “That is one of the dumbest, cheesiest things you have ever said to me,” he said, trying to sound annoyed, but Sebastian could tell that he was pleased.

 

“You love that shit, though,” he said, grinning.

 

“That’s irrelevant,” Kurt said softly, smiling to himself as he now tried to decide between two ties. He looked back and held them up for Sebastian’s opinion, an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“The red one,” Sebastian suggested, rolling his eyes when Kurt smirked at him and put the red tie back in favor of the bright blue one that Sebastian had sort of known he’d pick, no matter what he’d said.

 

“Why do you ask me for my opinion when you always pick the opposite of what I suggest?” Sebastian complained.

 

“Because you’re cute when you pout,” Kurt teased.

 

Sebastian sat up in bed. “I do not!” he said in mock outrage.

 

Kurt rose an eyebrow. “You’re pouting now.”

 

Sebastian scrunched his face up and stuck his tongue out.

 

“So mature,” Kurt commented. “That’s why I keep you around.”

 

“And here I was thinking you were still here because no one can deepthroat you like I do.”

 

Kurt flushed. “You’re vulgar and have no class,” he scolded, but it didn’t have much effect since he was grinning ear to ear.

 

Sebastian just shrugged. “It’s part of the charm and its half the reason you love me if you’re being perfectly honest.”

 

“Perfection doesn’t exist, and so neither does perfect honesty,” Kurt retorted.

 

“Oh, you think you’re _so_ clever,” Sebastian teased.

 

Kurt smirked. “You know I am.”

 

“I dont know about _you_ , but there’s things about you that are clever.”

 

“Like what?” Kurt asked as he slid his arms into his shirt.

 

Sebastian grinned and looked into Kurt’s eyes, wanting to witness the full effect he knew his next words would have. “You may not be particularly clever, but your tongue sure is. The things you can do with your mouth are _criminal.”_

 

“ _Sebastian_!”

 

“What? I only speak the truth.”

 

“You’re awful,” Kurt complained as he began buttoning up his shirt.

 

“No, I’m horny. I think you should do something about it.”

 

“You’re ridiculous. Besides, I have work.” Kurt’s tone indicated irritation, but he’d stopped getting dressed and his eyes were lingering consideringly over Sebastian’s naked body.

 

Sebastian caught him looking and stretching luxuriously, knowing that it made his body look even better. “Are you sure you can’t spare a few extra minutes?” He settled back into the bed and spread his legs in clear invitation. “It’ll only take ten if you’re good.”

 

“We have a lot to cover in the morning meeting,” Kurt said faintly. “I shouldn’t be too late.”

 

Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows and lifted an eyebrow. “So don’t take a million years to get ready after you make me come. You’ll have enough time.”

 

“Maybe...”

 

“You’re acting like you _don’t_ exist in a perpetual state of wanting to eat me out.”

 

Kurt flushed, but didn’t deny it. “And what exactly do I get out of this?”

 

“I’ll ride you after,” Sebastian offered. “Its such a chore, but...the things you do for the ones you love, right?”

 

Kurt huffed out a laugh. “Now you’re the one acting like you don’t exist in a perpetual state of wanting me.” Kurt quickly and carefully unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over the dresser.  “We both know you _always_ want my dick.”

 

Sebastian’s breath hitched. “Love it when you talk dirty to me, babe.”

 

“Yeah?” Kurt said, practically purring as he crawled on to the bed and between Sebastian’s legs. “Spread your legs for me then. Nice and wide.”

 

Sebastian hurried to obey, spreading his thighs until they strained a little.

 

“Perfect,” Kurt said softly as he settled onto his stomach, just staring down at Sebastian’s pussy with the hungriest look on his face.

 

“I thought you were in a hurry,” Sebastian huffed after a few moments of Kurt just devouring him with his eyes. He nudged Kurt’s side with his knee and tried to look impatient instead of desperate when their eyes met.

 

It didn’t work. Kurt’s eyes wereburningwith desire, and Sebastian couldn’t help the little noise that spilled out of his mouth. Kurt smirked, then slowly started working his hands up the inside of Sebastian’s thighs.

 

“I was,” he said carefully, as his hands slid up further, “but I’m the boss. I can show up whenever I want.”

 

Sweet open mouthed kisses followed the fluttery touch of his fingers and Sebastian squirmed in anticipation as Kurt’s mouth got closer and closer to his pussy.

 

“Don’t tease,” he pouted. “You know it only makes me cranky.”

 

“And you know that’s why I do it,” Kurt answered, placing a hand on Sebastian’s stomach. His muscles were tight, jumping uncontrollably each time Kurt got near his pussy but didn’t actually put his lips on it. Then a gentle kiss, so light it was hardly felt was pressed to the top of his vulva and Sebastian finally thought he was going to get some relief, but no, Kurt changed course abruptly and was licking a trail up to his belly button.

 

“Goddamnit, Kurt!” Sebastian wound a hand in Kurt’s hair and used it to pull him away.

 

Kurt looked up, startled. “What are you--”

 

“On your back,” Sebastian demanded, already sitting up and flipping himself over. “You’re driving me crazy.”

 

“I was getting there,” Kurt protested, but he seemed all too happy to follow Sebastian’s orders and get on his back. Something about the glimmer of mischief in his eyes and the hint of smirk around his mouth told Sebastian that Kurt had provoked him on purpose.

 

“I think you wanted this to happen.” He straddled Kurt’s shoulders, and kept himself high enough that Kurt couldn’t reach.

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, darling,” Kurt said breezily, his hands sliding up the backs of Sebastian’s thighs to encourage him to get even closer.

 

Sebastian intended to reply, something sarcastic and witty and brilliant, but Kurt surprised him by using his considerable strength to pull Sebastian down enough that Kurt could get his mouth on him. His tongue traced a slow, wide path from his hole to clit and back again, applying just the right amount of pressure to have Sebastian hissing out a sigh of pleasure and sinking down further over Kurt’s lovely, talented mouth. Kurt hummed at this show of compliance, and Sebastian’s pussy convulsed at the little vibrations that went through him as a result.

 

“You like that?” Kurt mumbled, his lips sliding against Sebastian’s slick skin, the sound of his words rumbling through his pussy and making his hole clench down with desperate want.

 

“You know I do,” Sebastian groaned, winding a hand in Kurt’s hair. “Now stop talking.”

 

Sebastian felt the brief press of Kurt’s teeth as he grinned and groaned when Kurt’s hands pushed his thighs wider apart. Kurt angled his head so he could slide his tongue straight into Sebastian’s pussy, wiggling it back and forth, pushing it in as deep as he could.

 

“Fuck...” Sebastian whined, his hips starting to grind in tiny little circles. “Just like that, babe.”

 

Kurt responded by trying to get his tongue deeper, going all in and burying his face in Sebastian’s pussy. Sebastian felt his body getting hotter and tighter all over as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

 

Sebastian forced his eyes open, wanting to look into Kurt’s when he finally did come. “Gonna...gonna fucking come, _oh my god..._ ”

 

Kurt lifted an eyebrow as if to say ‘ _I know.’_

 

“Don’t have to so fucking smug about it, you little-- _oh fuck...”_ His admonishment faded into a moan as Kurt wrenched his tongue from Sebastian’s pussy and started sucking hard on his clit.

 

Sebastian’s hand tightened in Kurt’s hair and he braced himself on the headboard with the other as his thighs closed around Kurt’s face, and his body clenched and exploded with orgasm. His breath was startlingly loud in his ears, his face burning, abs jerking because Kurt wasn’t fucking stopping for anything. Sebastian was getting so sensitive that he let out a whine he couldn’t help, a high embarrassing sound that had Kurt looking up at him with the most smug, self satisfied look Sebastian had ever seen.

 

Sebastian’s thighs were trembling just a little, and Kurt petted over them gently as he pulled back. “You can go again, right?”

 

Sebastian took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his face before nodding and letting Kurt pull him back down. It only took a few flicks of Kurt’s tongue before Sebastian was moaning Kurt’s name as he came again.

 

Kurt hummed against Sebastian’s hot, sensitive pussy and licked up the slickness of his orgasm in long slow laps that had Sebastian shivering. “Stop, I can’t, I just... _fuck...”_

 

Sebastian wrenched himself away and flopped onto his back, sighing happily and grinning at the ceiling. “God, you’re _amazing,_ Kurt,” he sighed, his tone almost reverent.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Kurt said smugly, sitting up and looking into Sebastian’s eyes as he made a show of dragging his fingers through the fluids smeared over his face and neck and sucking them clean in his mouth.

 

Sebastian’s pussy twitched at the sight. “You can fuck me now if you want. But you’re gonna have to be on top.”

 

“Aww, did I wear you out?” Kurt cooed as he crawled over Sebastian and gently spread his still trembling thighs apart. “You’re so messy,” Kurt said dreamily, rubbing the head of his cock between Sebastian’s lips.

 

Sebastian shuddered at the shivery pleasure of the smooth head of Kurt’s cock rubbing over his sensitive clit. “Stop fucking around and fuck me already.”

 

Kurt’s body shook with quiet laughter before he settled himself over Sebastian and guided himself inside. He pushed right in, going deep in just a few gentle thrusts.

 

Sebastian whimpered at the stretch and Kurt held himself still for a moment, giving Sebastian a second to adjust.

 

“C’mon then,” Sebastian said after a moment, raking his nails gently down Kurt’s back. “Get to it.”

 

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes at the faux-annoyance in Sebastian’s voice and started to move. He rocked in slow, staying deep while he sucked sloppy kisses into Sebastian’s neck and up to his ear. “Think you can come again?”

 

“I don’t know...”

 

Kurt straightened up and shuffled up on to his knees. He grabbed Sebastian’s knees, pulling his thighs up and out so he could get a good view of his cock sliding in and out, glistening with Sebastian’s juices. “So hot,” he mumbled, eyes glued to where their bodies were joined.

 

Sebastian pulled himself up on his elbows for a moment, wanting a look for himself. “Should let me make that sex tape I wanted,” he said. “Then I could see everything properly.”

 

“I’ll consider it,” Kurt panted as he drove in harder.  “Bet you’d like that, I know you love putting on a good show.”

 

“Like this?” Sebastian looked into Kurt’s eyes as he brought a hand down to his clit, still stiff and sensitive from his earlier orgasms. He hissed as he began to rub over it slowly, but it was worth it for the look on Kurt’s face.

 

“You look so good when you...when you touch yourself for me. Even when its too much for you, you still do it for me and it’s so...you look so hot.”

 

“I’d do anything for you,” Sebastian slurred, feeling drunk and dumb with pleasure as he rubbed his clit in circles and Kurt fucked into him harder.

 

They kissed, hips rocking together as they both chased their orgasms. Kurt came first and while Sebastian loved the feeling of Kurt’s cock jerking and twitching as his hot come flooded Sebastian’s insides...he’d been working up to another orgasm. He was close and Kurt was collapsed on him, breathing hard as his cock twitched with aftershocks inside of him.

 

Sebastian couldn’t help it--he tightened up around Kurt and bumped his hips up, needing _something_ while he waited for Kurt to catch his breath.

 

“Fuck , _fuck,”_ Kurt muttered, pulling out of him and quickly replacing his cock with two fingers. They pressed up against Sebastian’s g-spot, rubbing and massaging and Sebastian knew he wouldn’t last long.

 

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Kurt promised, voice a little deeper than usual as he settled back on his belly between Sebastian’s legs. “Gonna make you gush for me, want you to come all over me, gonna lick us both out of you....”

 

Kurt went straight for it, and it only took a few moments of soft sucking to bring him to a third, shatteringly powerful orgasm that left Kurt’s face and the sheets soaking wet.

 

Kurt let Sebastian tug his mouth away and collapsed on the the bed beside him.

 

“God we’re good at that,” Kurt said, turning to Sebastian and smiling down at him fondly.

 

“Mmmhm,” was the most Sebastian could say, and turned his face up for a kiss. The beeping of a calendar reminder on Kurt’s phone interrupted their sweet post-sex kisses and they knocked teeth semi-painfully  as they jolted in surprise.

 

“Shit sorry,” Kurt mumbled as he hurried to grab his phone. “Fuck it’s nearly eight-thirty,” he exclaimed as he silenced the phone and hurried out of bed. “I’ve gotta go like, _now.”_

 

“Yeah,” Sebastian mumbled, rubbing his fingers over his lips and pressing against his still throbbing teeth. “It’s fine.” He sank into the bed and listened to the sounds of Kurt getting frantically redressed. He was half asleep with a dreamy, satisfied smile on his face by the time Kurt pecked him on the cheek and ran out the door ten minutes later.

 


End file.
